


HT100 Challenge 8 - View: In the Darkness

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #8 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 8 - View: In the Darkness

Sometimes I think I see him clearer in the darkness. The shadows accentuate his panther-like movements. Even at rest, his muscles are curves of seduction, languid tricksters belying the quickness of his attack. His lightning blue eyes burn through the dark, and I wonder if like some Egyptian myth, he could hunt down the serpents that haunt my dreams. I’d like to believe that kissing him will make me forget the pain of my bones breaking, my heart shattering. Is it love or calculation in those hawkish features? I believe it’s love. If it’s not, this desire will kill me.


End file.
